Oh, God, I'm Blushing!
by RaliNeoBlade
Summary: Pan's life. School, bullies, parties, Trunks-obsessing. Pretty normal for a saiyajin. It's about to get a whole lot more complicated. Reviews are appreciated!!! Chapter 4 is up! Finally.
1. Party?! What Party?!

Title: Oh, God, I'm Blushing  
Author: RaliNeoBlade  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: OK, I'm only gonna do this the first chapter, so listen up. I do not own DBZ. So don't sue me unless you want…(checks pockets)….3 cents, a paper pad full of crazy sketches, and some lint. Okay? Good.  
A/N: Yes!!! That's right! Rali has struck again! Bwahahaha!!! I know, I should be working on ToMaOM, WEUM, H!!AACIMB, and ATSTTCBOD, (does that make ANY sense at all?) but…major writer's block. It may be a while before I work on those, 'k? Sorry. Oh, and *….* means emphasis, and _.…_ means thinking. Alright?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Son Pan!" Pan almost stood up in her desk, but stopped herself, snapped forward, and looked up at her teacher innocently.  
  
"Yes, sir?" The rest of the class sniggered, and Pan realized, her face burning, that she must have totally zoned out again.  
  
Her teacher, Mr. Sazuki, sighed, and took off his glasses, and opened his mouth, and she could tell he was ready to give her a lecture, but - Hallelujah! The bell rang just in time, and everyone scooped up their bags and swept out of the room, eager to go home after a long day. Pan tried to sneak out too, but-  
  
"Pan, can I see you, please?" He snagged her before she could slip out the door. Pan sighed, and walked with him back to his desk.  
  
He sat down, and looked seriously at her. Nobody called him Mr. Sazuki. He'd given them permission to call him by his first name, Henin, because he was only in his third year of college, and therefore only four years older than them. (A/N: I'm pretending school there goes for more years it does here, so Pan was already eighteen, had never been held back, and was in her next to last year of high school.)  
  
Henin began by saying, "Pan, this is the third time this week that I've asked you something and you haven't been paying attention. Is something wrong?"  
  
Pan looked down guiltily, then muttered a negative. There was no way she was going to tell her teacher why she kept slipping up.  
  
Pan looked back up at Henin, who she thought looked kind of like how her father did in the old pictures of when Gohan was twenty-two, except that Henin had dark brown hair, not black, and, of course, was human, not half human, half Saiya-jin. All the girls in Pan's class had crushes on Henin, except for Pan. She thought he was good looking, but she didn't *like* him. She was more realistic than that.  
  
Henin leaned forward, resting his head on his hand, then said, "You know you're smart. *I* know you're smart. But just naturally being smart won't matter if you don't *apply* yourself, and study." (A/N: Does that sound familiar to anybody?) "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Pan mumbled, wanting to leave.  
  
Henin sat back. "I hope you do. Because if you don't, then I think I'll have to have a talk with your father. The daughter of such a scientist should be paying attention in school."  
  
At this, Pan's head jerked up, and she knew that she'd *have* to behave, because her dad would go berserk if he knew about all this.  
  
"Good," Henin, approved, noticing that she was listening. "You can go."  
  
Pan bowed, and hurried out of the room. As soon as she stepped outside, however, felt the breeze on her face, and looked at the beautiful park across the street, Henin's lecture faded from her mind, and she was again daydreaming like she had been before Henin had interrupted.  
  
Her daydreams were always the same, or all very much alike, in that they involved the special guy that she could never get out of her mind. She always thought about telling him how she felt, but was too scared to actually do it.   
  
She crossed the street into the park, and wandered around until she found her favorite tree; a willow that perched on a small hill just above the lake. It's drooping branches dipped forward and into the lake, creating a little hollow that Pan loved to just lie in, and think.  
  
She dropped her backpack near the tree, and lay down, gazing up through her tree's branches at the sky and clouds, trying to pick out shapes. After she'd identified a capsule, an airplane, and a giraffe, she spotted something that made her sigh. It looked, probably to no one but her, like a certain light-blue/gray haired young man that she knew very well.   
  
Her hand automatically slid up her neck to finger the gold pendant that was nestled there. She had received it the last Christmas past from her friend Trunks, who, at twenty-eight years old, was ten years older than Pan. The entire Z senshi had gathered at Capsule Corporation, who's founder happened to be Trunks', now deceased, grandfather. Trunks was now the president of Capsule Corp., and Pan didn't get to see him as much as she'd used to.   
  
Capsule Corp. was an *extremely* successful business that created capsules, little inch long cylinders with a push knob at the top. If you pushed down the knob, whatever had been inside the capsule reverts back to its original size. (It's a good idea to throw the capsule away from yourself after activating.)  
  
Practically *anything* could be capsulated; dozens of magazines, a car, a boat, heck, even houses. Capsules are very expensive, however, and most people can only afford a few. To make the object a capsule again, all you have to do is push a button on the side.  
  
Being the president of Capsule Corp., Trunks could have as many capsules as he wanted, and so could his mother, Bulma, father, Vegeta, and sister, Bra, who was Pan's age.  
  
Anyway, the pendant Trunks had given Pan was 24 carat gold, and had a big, lavish, intricate P carved onto the front, in the Old English style, you know, how priests used to spend their whole lives designing one letter? With all the swirls and patterns around them? That kind of P. And on the back was _I hope you like it. -Trunks_  
  
Did she like it? Did she *like* it? She *loved* it! Duh. She never, ever took it off. It became a part of her, just like the orange bandanna that she wore on her head.  
  
In a few minutes, the cloud had disappeared from Pan's sight, and she just lay there, fiddling with the pendant, like she always did, when she heard the sound of loud, guffawing male voices approaching.  
  
She sat up quickly, and listened intently. _Oh, no!_ she moaned silently. _That's Drake and his gooneys!_ Drake was the captain of the football team, and looked sort of like Trunks, except he had dirty blond hair and brown eyes instead of beautiful blue. And, of course, he was the sole desire of many girls at Pan's school. He also had a nasty reputation for bullying, and it was rumored he'd joined a gang. His 'gooneys,' were more like his best friends, but they *were* gooneys. David and Brian were almost as big as Drake, and also on the football team. (Another difference between Drake and Trunks was that Drake was *not* half saiya-jin, like Trunks.)  
  
Pan got up quickly, hefted her backpack onto her back, and went out from under the tree in the direction she thought was opposite to where Drake had gone. No such luck.  
  
She swiveled her head to the right, glancing about for Drake, when she bumped into someone. She gulped, and looked up. Drake was leering down at her.  
  
"Hey, baby. You shouldn't be walking all alone like that. It's almost five. I'm going your way, so maybe we'll just come and join you," was what came out of his mouth.  
  
Pan tried to hide a scowl. She hated being called 'baby'.   
  
"No, I'm fine. My house is just a little farther down this street. I'll go now," she claimed, turning and walking past him. He grabbed her arm. Her face contorted with anger.  
  
"Not so fast. It's only five. Maybe you could hang around awhile." Pan pulled at her arm with what she thought was probably average girl strength. It wasn't that she was afraid of this guy. Hell, she could pummel this guy down to the planet core, no prob. Literally. She was just afraid that if she seriously injured him, she could get in trouble with the authorities.  
  
"No, *thank* you!" Pan spat, finally getting exasperated and effortlessly ripping her arm away and, before Drake could react, running down the street. She looked behind her, Drake, David, and Brian were just standing around where she'd left them. _Good_, she thought with vehemence. _They'd better not follow me._  
  
Then she realized that she'd gone the wrong way. To get to her house, she'd have to go back the way she came, toward Drake. She cursed for a few minutes, and was debating what to do, when she heard a car pull up next to her.  
  
"Hey, Pan. What're you doing out here? Shouldn't you be home by now?" Pan looked up excitedly, instantly recognizing the voice. It was Trunks! He was sitting in his red sports car, bobbed style light-blue/grey hair slightly ruffled by riding in the convertible, turned toward her, his arm on the chair. He was wearing his usual khaki shorts, black shirt, khaki jacket, and blue bandanna tied around his neck.   
  
Pan's heart quickened, and she heat creep up her cheeks. _Oh, God, I'm blushing,_ she thought, embarrassed out of her mind. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Drake and co. looking in their direction.  
  
"Mom and Dad don't usually set a time I have to be home, but, yeah, I was a little laid up," Pan replied, quelling the butterflies in her stomach. After all, she'd spent nearly a year with Trunks out in space when he, her grandfather Goku, and she were searching for the Black Star Dragonballs.  
  
Trunks raised his eyebrows. "They should have set a time today. Didn't they tell you that it's Bra birthday? Your parents wouldn't be home now, anyway. We're having a party, you know, big Z 'family' get together thing."  
  
"Really?" Pan questioned, not believing that her parents, Videl and Gohan, would forget to tell her about her friend Bra's party. She'd known it was Bra's birthday, but she hadn't known anything about a party.  
  
"Yeah, we're having it at our house on the Capsule Corp. grounds," Trunks continued. "No way I can just leave you hanging here when we're both going to the same place. Hop in, and we'll go together."  
  
Pan laughed and clapped her hands, never having ridden in a fast sports car before. _Wonder if it'll be as good as flying, tho...._ she mused. To Pan's astonishment, Trunks got out, went around to her side, and opened the door, laughing, bowing, and gesturing for her to get in.  
  
"Thanks," she murmured, blushing and sliding into the seat.  
  
"No prob," Trunks replied casually, getting back in and starting up the engine.   
  
"Oh!" Pan exclaimed, suddenly dismayed. "I don't have anything to give Bra!"  
  
"That's okay," Trunks told her, grinning. "I got my sister two presents; you can have one and say it was from you."  
  
"Thanks a bunch, Trunks." Pan now had to raise her voice to be heard above the engine. She glanced at Trunks, who was still revving the car up, a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Fire this baby up, and let's blow this place!" Pan cried. "I need some serious *speed*!"  
  
Trunks looked at her, grinned wider, and more wickedly, and answered, "Your wish is my command, lovely lady." She didn't catch his last couple words, because he'd floored the gas, and she'd been slammed back in her seat.  
  
"Yaaaaaaah!!" she yelled, clutching her bandanna, which was threatening to leave her head and fly away with the violent, whipping wind. _Okay, *definitely* as good as flying!_  
  
Pan laughed and screamed as Trunks alternately sped up and slowed down, taunting her.  
  
  
RaliNeoBlade: And so, the saga begins! Will Pan have any more trouble from Drake? What will happen at Bra's party? Stay alert for the next chapter of the story!!!  
Rali: So, whatcha think? I've got the next 3 chapters ready…Should I post them? Is this any good? Please REVIEW, and I am humbly requesting that you include a RATING from 1-10, if you will be so kind. THANX, and watch for the next chapter!! 


	2. He Likes Me, He Likes Me Not...

Title: Oh, God, I'm Blushing!  
  
Author: RaliNeoBlade  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter of OGIM!!!! Aren't all just so excited?! Well, I hope so. I'd like to thank maria, meiyume, allusions of mist, shey, Ledophole, ?????, Bunny, Aurora, ills, kay, and MoonSparkle for reviewing the first chapter. Now, onto the writing!!! *….* is for emphasis, and _…._ is for thinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Oh, my gosh, *Gohan*!" Videl put her hand to her mouth and gasped. Gohan turned away from his conversation with Yamucha, Tien, and Chaotzu, and hurried to his wife.  
  
"What's wrong, Videl?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"We forgot to tell Pan about the party!" she answered, horrified. "She's probably knocking on the front door at home right now, wondering where we are!"  
  
Gohan went white, and opened his mouth, about to say something, when the sound of laughing was heard in the entryway. He and Videl turned, and saw Pan, pale but giggling, clutching Trunks' arm in an effort to stay standing. Trunks was laughing, too, and his face was flushed from exertion.  
  
"N-no need to worry, Mom, Dad," Pan managed, dropping into one of the chairs that lined the living room where everyone, (Kuririn, his wife Juuhachigou, his daughter Marron, also Pan's age, Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, Tenshinhan, Chaotzu, Ox-King, Chichi, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Mr. Satan, and Yamucha,) were chatting. (That excludes, of course, Piccolo and Vegeta, who were staging a fierce argument about whether the Galic Gun or the Special Beam Cannon was a more powerful attack.)  
  
Pan then turned to Trunks, who had sat down next to her, still chuckling slightly, and exclaimed, "You coulda been a bit more careful, Trunks! I swear! I think we musta nearly missed all the cats in the neighborhood!"  
  
"Yeah, right, Pan! Who was the one yelling, 'Go faster, faster!'?" (A/N: You hentai's!! Not like THAT!!!)  
  
Everyone in the room was silent, even Vegeta and Piccolo, and were staring at the two of them.  
  
Trunks and Pan looked up at the same time and both asked, "What?"  
  
Everyone laughed and went back to talking, save Gohan and Videl. They both came up to Pan and apologized.  
  
"Sorry, Pan, honey. We were so busy planning Bra's party that we forgot to tell you!" Gohan gushed over and over again.  
  
"By the way, Pan, how get here? And find out about the party, for that matter?" Videl inquired.  
  
"Well, I was at the park, about to head home, when Trunks pulled up and asked why I wasn't already at the party," Pan explained. "I asked what party, and he told me about it, and brought me here."  
  
"Oh." Gohan blinked, then turned to Trunks, smiling. "Thanks for bringing Pan, Trunks. We'd be in a fix if you hadn't."  
  
"No, problem at all, really," Trunks assured Pan's parents. "It was fun, actually. I'd be glad to do it again."  
  
Pan turned away to hide her blushing face, and heard her mother say, "Well, now that you mention it, Gohan and I are going to be at an astronomy convention this Friday. Do you think Pan could stay here?"  
  
Now *Trunks* blinked.  
  
"Uh, shouldn't you be asking my mom about that?" he asked. Pan turned back toward them.  
  
"Bulma's coming with us; she wants to check out the telescope, and she's going to be dragging Vegeta along..." Gohan ticked off on his fingers.  
  
Trunks grinned slightly. "I bet Dad won't like that," he remarked, as Gohan continued counting off the rest of the Z gang, the only people he would entrust his daughter to for the rest of the day after school ended.  
  
"Bra wanted to go with Bulma and Vegeta, Father and Goten are gonna be going up to train at Dende's palace, Mom and Grandpa are having tea with Mom's friend, that'll take all day, *I* should know...Kuririn promised to take Marron and Juuhachi shopping, Piccolo's going to train, Yamucha got a baseball game, Mr. Satan in a funk without Buu, he'd get careless,-"  
  
"Hey!" Videl stuck in.  
  
"And Lunch has got a cold, she'll have Tenshinhan and Chaotzu tied up keeping her in line when she transforms with each sneeze," Gohan finished. "You're the only one left, Trunks."  
  
"I'm eighteen, Dad!" Pan cried. "I'm old enough to be by myself!" Gohan disagreed to this, as Pan knew he would, but she purposely didn't put up much of a fight. She really wanted to spend some more time with Trunks, (A/N: Preferably *alone* with him, which says a lot about her feelings for him, I think.)  
  
"I'll have to check my schedule..." Trunks said, dubiously, then ran down the hall and up the stairs into his home office. As soon as he was out of sight of the others, though, he smiled. He went into his office and didn't even check his scheduler.  
  
"One...two...three..." he counted, making sure he waited before going back down. Then he galloped down the stairs, back to where Gohan, Videl, and Pan were waiting.  
  
"Fine by me," he announced, grinning. "It's a free day."  
  
Pan smiled.  
  
"So are you going to pick Pan up after school, then bring her back here?" Gohan asked, wanting to be positive that his daughter was going to be one hundred percent safe.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Trunks answered casually. "Maybe we could go to the park or something, too. Rollerblade, or what-not."  
  
Pan nodded excitedly, went slightly red, and made a mental note to polish her rollerblades. Gohan and Videl wandered away to tell Bulma, and Trunks started a discussion with Yamucha about this baseball season.  
  
Pan stood there for a few seconds, then Bra and Marron came up to her.  
  
"What'd you get me?" Bra demanded, coiling a strand of blue hair around her finger anxiously.  
  
Pan opened her mouth, then realized that she didn't know what Trunks was going to let her give Bra. She grinned sheepishly, and shook her head.  
  
"You won't know until you've opened it," she teased, then added to herself, _And neither will I._  
  
"You were just talking to Trunks, weren't you?" Marron butted in, hopping in place and bouncing her blond hair.  
  
"Well, yeah. What of it?" Pan asked.  
  
"Then enough stalling, and dish out some details," Marron ordered. Pan was confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's going on between you and my brother?" Bra clarified. Pan's face burned.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Marron countered. "Then what did I hear about you and him spending Friday afternoon together? *Alone*? Doesn't sound like nothing to me."  
  
Pan flushed further. "That's only because everyone else is busy, and Dad won't let me be by myself! Trunks was the only Z member left, so my parents asked him if I could stay here!"  
  
"Oh?" Marron asked suspiciously, lifting an eyebrow. "And just what did he do in *answer* to that question?"  
  
"Well, he, he kind of stuttered and muttered something about checking his schedule..." Pan answered, stumbling, and knowing that her face must be redder than ever.  
  
"Then he went upstairs to check, and came back down, and said it was fine, tomorrow was a clear day," she finished.  
  
"Ha!" Bra hissed. Pan looked at her in surprise. "Ha! Ah-HAH! I knew he'd slip up! I'll bet you anything that he didn't even check his calendar! I happen to know for a *fact* that Trunks has an important employee meeting tomorrow with the heads of all our franchises! And that would last until *after* you'd gotten out of school, Pan!"  
  
"You mean..." Pan started, realization and hope dawning on her face, "that he faked it, just for *me*?!"  
  
"Yup!" Marron stated proudly. "That's what we've been trying to get you to work out on your own. It's so painfully *obvious* that he likes you!"  
  
"Really?" Pan asked excitedly, blushing anew. "Do you really think so? I mean-" Then her eyes widened, narrowed, and she cried, "Wa-a-a-ait a minute!"  
  
Marron and Bra looked innocently at her. "What?" they inquired in unison.  
  
"What makes you think that I'm interested in Trunks as anything more than a friend and fellow Z member? For all you to know, we're just friends!" Pan accused them, sticking her finger in their faces.  
  
Bra and Marron looked at each other, giggled, then Bra replied, "It's easy to see through all your tough-girlishness if we know you well enough, Pan..."  
  
Then Marron continued, "We've suspected it for a while, now...what with all your constant daydreaming about 'something,' and you blushing whenever Trunks' mentioned, and leaping at the chance to do anything that involves him..."  
  
Pan's mouth fell open. Was it really so obvious??!  
  
"But our suspicions were only completely confirmed a few minutes ago when you were talking with Gohan," Bra went on. "We know you, Pan, and therefore we know that you're as argumentative and stubborn as hell, and would normally debated with your mom or dad against anything you knew was unreasonable, like not being able to stay home alone when you were already *eighteen*..."  
  
"We also know, and we know you do, too, that your dad would have given in and let you stay home alone if you had fought a little harder, and you normally would have, if it hadn't involved *Trunks*. So then we knew for sure that you wanted to spend a little -erhm!- 'quality' time with him," Marron concluded, grinning evilly.  
  
Pan looked at the floor, shamefaced.  
  
"Well, so what if I like him?" she demanded. "You *know* that every woman who works at Capsule Corp., and any other girl that's ever seen him, for that matter...has a crush on him!"  
  
"*I* don't," Marron stated, matter-of-factly. "At least, not anymore. We both thought it was for the best when we broke up. You, know, we agreed and all." Pan remembered the short time Trunks and Marron had gone out. It had only been for about two weeks, but they'd been really serious about each other.  
  
"O-kay..." Pan drawled, eyeing Marron, then turned back to Bra. "Soooo, you really think he likes me? I mean, no *way* he likes me. He has all those pretty ladies fawning over him day and night, why would he like *me*?"  
  
"You've never seen him at work, have you?" Bra questioned. Pan slowly shook her head. Bra nodded, satisfied. "He *hates* how all the people treat him there, you know, 'Would you like a cup of coffee, Mister Briefs?' 'Right away, Mister Briefs!' 'Of course, Mister Briefs,' and all that. He can't stand an office job, and, on more than one occasion, has escaped by flying out the window. That is, until Mom boarded it up." Bra giggled.  
  
"He's also uncomfortable, (and disgusted,) with how all his female secretaries and treasurers and people always come really close to him, sticking their chests in his face and trying to score on him," Bra finished.  
  
"They do that!?" Pan asked, shocked.  
  
Bra nodded, then sighed. "You don't know what a burden it is to have such a seemingly attractive brother. Girls and women always coming up to me when he's not around and trying to get me to deliver a love note, and what- not."  
  
"You shouldn't be worrying about that kind of stuff now, Bra! It's your birthday," Pan laughed.  
  
"No! I *want* to discuss this!" Bra insisted. "As long as Trunks doesn't have a girlfriend I'm going to keep getting bombarded! It's such a nuisance! You two are going to get together sometime, anyway, since you both like each other, so I figure it'll be doing all of us a ton of good if I work to make it happen as soon as possible."  
  
Pan looked at Bra for a long moment with a serious expression on her face, then asked, "You can't *really* tell if he likes me, you know. Besides with the schedule thing, what proof do you have? That isn't even very good proof. The meeting might have been canceled, or something. How do you know?"  
  
"Well," Bra admitted, "it's really just a huge hunch. Trunks won't even *talk* to me if it involves himself and a girl. He's always willing to do anything with you, though, and he always seems really happy when he's with you. He doesn't exactly *blush* whenever you're mentioned, but he definitely reddens and steers the topic away. Why are you so eager not to believe it, Pan? Do you actually *not* like him, or what?"  
  
"NO!" Pan blushed. "I like him! I really, really like him! I-I just don't want to tell him that, and then have him tell me that he doesn't feel the same. I'd just die."  
  
"No fear of that," Marron assured her. "We've got our top agents on this case, and we're 100% sure that he likes you, too."  
  
Pan nodded and smiled, sincerely hoping that Marron was right, and also *really* hoping that she was joking about the 'best agents' part. She didn't want anyone else to know about this.  
  
Just then, Bulma went to the front of the room, waving her hands and jumping up and down to get everyone's attention.  
  
"All right! All right! Quiet, now!" Once satisfied that everyone was listening, she went on, "In case anyone didn't know, Bra's presents go on the sofa in the corner over there...Okay, everyone! Here's the layout! First, we're going to have dinner, huge portions, all, then Bra's cake, (don't worry, all you Saiya-jins, I made sure it's at least six square feet, so there'll be enough for everyone...) and after that, the presents! Okay! The robots should be wheeling out the banquet just about now..."  
  
And sure enough, two semi-human looking grey robots came wheeling out table after table of delicious foods. There had to be an enormous amounts of food, because all seven of the Saiya-jin ate ten times the amount a normal human would. (This was true for Bra, too, even though she wasn't a fighter like all the others.)  
  
Pan spent dinner chatting with Bra and Marron about what Bra wanted to get, and what had been happening with all of them lately, but she slipped away to talk with Trunks when Marron was complaining about Bra's sixth helpings.  
  
  
  
RaliNeoBlade: Well, well, well. Bra and Marron have found out that Pan likes Trunks! Are they right, and does he like her too? Will Pan confront him about it? Will she be able to keep herself from blushing?! Will the author ever shut up and get on with the next chapter???!!!! Keep waiting for the next chapter of OGIM!!!  
  
Rali: So, how was that? Mushy enough? Am I gonna get any reviews for this chapter? ::puppy eyes:: P-please??? Oh, and again, RATE this story from 1- 10 on how good you think it was!! REVIEW!!! 


	3. Presents, Cake, and What?! Goten is Fat?...

Title: Oh, God, I'm Blushing!  
  
Author: RaliNeoBlade  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hello all you out there!!!! Here's the next, much awaited chapter of OGIM!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Pan found Trunks sitting near the hearth of the fireplace, cutting his way through a lambchop. She sat down next to him, and he looked up at her.  
  
"Hello, Pan-chan. Are you having a good time?" he asked.  
  
She considered her answer, then answered, grinning, "A better time then I think you could know." Then she looked at his plate, and questioned accusingly, "Just how many servings have you had, now?"  
  
Trunks grinned guiltily, then answered, "This must've been my ninth, I guess. But hey, a healthy Saiyan's got to eat, doesn't he?"  
  
"Amen to that," Pan replied.  
  
"Besides," he added, "I never could refuse just one more bite of Mom's great cooking."  
  
"So she's a genius inventor, a toiling mother of two, *and* a great cook?" Pan kidded. "Wow. I wish my mom could do all that."  
  
"Your mom's just fine as she is," Trunks claimed, then, somehow sensing why Pan had come to talk to him, he asked, "You want to see what you're giving Bra, right?"  
  
Pan's mouth dropped open. "How'd you know?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Just a feeling. Anyway, you can choose either one of the things I got, and sign the attached card." He grinned sheepishly. "Mom used to have to buy gifts for people in my name, since I was always so busy with Capsule Corp., school, and training."  
  
Pan smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Let's go up and see what you've got."  
  
Trunks nodded. "Let's go."  
  
After a moment of indecision, Trunks decided that he could sacrifice ninth helpings, so he let the robots take his plate away, and lead Pan upstairs to his room. At first glance it looked plain, with a bed in one corner and his dresser in the other, and a long desk along the left wall. But when you looked again you'd realize that every square inch of the walls were covered with photos, newspaper clippings, blueprints, and the like.  
  
Pan gasped and ran to the nearest wall. "Wow, Trunks! How in the world did you ever have enough time to do all this?" she asked, looking at a picture of when Trunks was a little boy, with his mother holding his hand and smiling, and Vegeta standing scowling in the background.  
  
"I manage," he replied. "It's like a memory album that's always open, and I can look at all the time. I have blueprints of my first invention, clippings about my mom, grandpa, and Capsule Corp., and a few about me...and photos of every time the Z senshi has gotten together, and some individual shots with all our friends."  
  
"Whoa..." Pan whispered in awe, moving around the room to look at all the biggest things. While she was recognizing various photos and reading certain articles, Trunks opened the door to his closet, took out two bags, and set them on his bed.  
  
Pan tore her eyes away from the wall to see what Trunks had gotten.  
  
"Okay, you know those new little watch things that are a TV and telephone, too?" Trunks asked.  
  
Pan's eyes widened as she shook her head. "Those kind of things have been invented?"  
  
"Sure," Trunks replied. "I got her a medium sized one. Bra said she'd like one. And then there's two tickets to a Terra-cotta concert..."  
  
Pan wrinkled her nose. "Terra-cotta? I thought that was a color."  
  
Trunks shrugged and answered, "It is, but I guess it's also a band that Bra really likes...I guess it's popular." He shrugged again. "Take your pick. She'll love both of them."  
  
Pan ended up choosing the Terra-cotta concert tickets, and on the card she wrote, **For you and your special person to have a special night.** It seemed appropriate, what with all the commotion about 'he likes,' 'she likes,' this time of year.  
  
'He likes,' 'she likes'! Pan sat bolt upright as she remembered her conversation with Marron and Bra. She glanced over at Trunks, who was rummaging through his closet, looking for wrapping paper. Should she tell him that Bra knew he had a meeting the next day? No. Not yet. It wasn't even 100% for sure that he did have a meeting tomorrow, it might be some more of Bra's scheming.  
  
Pan shook it out of her head as Trunks came back with two different kinds of Happy Birthday paper.  
  
"I don't want it to seem like we both used the same wrapping paper," he explained, then flopped down on the floor, Pan following. He stared at the wrapping paper, then at the presents. He didn't seem to know what to do.  
  
"What, the president of Capsule Corporation doesn't know how to wrap presents?" Pan asked incredulously.  
  
"I always had Mom help me with this," Trunks replied, blushing a little and still staring at the paper.  
  
Pan sighed, picked up the presents, and had both wrapped in no time.  
  
"Thanks, Pan," Trunks enthused, picking up his present. "It looks great!"  
  
"It was nothing," Pan shrugged as they trudged downstairs and put their presents with the rest and hurried to get cake before it was all gone.  
  
There was only one piece left, to Pan's astonishment. _Well no wonder with Dad, Grandpa, Goten, Vegeta, and Bra here…_ Pan grumbled to herself.  
  
"Hey, Trunks, are you going to get some cake?" Pan questioned.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll pass on that. Too much sugar gives me stomach aches." Trunks grinned at her and went to join Kuririn and Yamucha. _Yes!_ Pan cheered. _One less competitor for the cake! Hahaha!_  
  
Sneakily, she walked towards the delicious looking dessert. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Goten staring at the cake. He glanced up and looked at her, a glint of challenge in his eye. _No way!_ she snarled. _I am *going* to get that cake!_ So she sprinted for the table, saying hurried 'excuse me's and 'pardon's to the people she bumped into. Realizing what she was doing, Goten headed for the cake, too. He was faster, but she had fewer people in the way, and that proved to be the crucial advantage. She arrived at the scene moments before he did, and took the time to scoop the cake onto a plate.  
  
"Yah hah hah!" she crowed triumphantly, sticking her tongue out at her disappointed uncle.  
  
"Aw, come on, Pan!" Goten complained. "I've only had three pieces, lemme have that one!"  
  
Pan frowned. "Hell, no! I haven't had any at all, and I'm not about to pass this up!" Her look turned crafty as she decided to poke some fun at him. "You're getting pretty slow, uncle. I think all that food you eat is making you fat!"  
  
"What?!" Goten yelped, looking down and frantically patting his washboard stomach. Pan giggled. _I'm too hard on the poor man…._  
  
"I was just kidding, Goten. You're *not* getting fat," Pan consoled.  
  
Goten looked up, frowning slightly. "That wasn't very nice, Pan." He still looked slightly worried, and that made it even funnier.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be. Heh heh heh."  
  
_I'm not going to let her get away with that…._ So Goten changed tactics. "Hey, Pan," he began slyly. "You didn't miss the rest of the cake because maybe you were upstairs….making out with my best friend?!"  
  
"WHAAAT?!" Pan shrieked, slapping her hands to her burning face. "D- don't be s-silly, G-g-goten! W-why would I d-do that?! And with T-trunks!" Goten grinned evilly.  
  
"Ohohoho! So little Panny likes Trunks! Who *ever* would have guessed! Maybe this poor, fat, absentminded uncle of yours might accidentally…slip the word to his buddy?"  
  
"No! No!" Pan begged. "Please don't tell, Goten! Have mercy! Uncle! You win! You're not fat! You're the most wonderful, fit, nice person in the world! Don't tell Trunks!!"  
  
"Geesh, Panny, I would have thought you would have recognized when someone is teasing you," Goten said easily. Pan glared at him, humiliated.  
  
"*That* wasn't very nice, either."  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be," Goten said mockingly. "Enjoy your cake, Panny!" He walked away, chuckling slightly, leaving Pan with her cake, and the unsettling knowledge that yet another person knew her secret. And then suddenly it was time for Bra's presents.  
  
Bra loved the tickets, and thanked Pan enthusiastically, (Pan grinning guiltily,) and loved the watch/TV/phone just as much. Of course, she liked all the presents, and before she knew it, Pan was heading home with her parents.  
  
"So, did you have a nice time?" Gohan asked, eyeing Pan from the driver's seat.  
  
"Sure, Dad," Pan answered truthfully. "Very…informative." Gohan gave her a sideways glance, but nothing on her face revealed what that strange comment meant, so he left it alone.  
  
As Pan was dead tired, she fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow at home.  
  
********  
  
"Hello, Bra? You were right. Pan is completely head over heels for Trunks," Goten said over the phone. "Who would have known?" he said, his tone of disbelief. "My niece loves my best friend! How much crazier can you get?"  
  
_What would you say if you knew your best friend's little sister was in love with you?_ Bra wondered silently, but answered, "I told you so! And I just know that Trunks likes her too! You *have* to help me set them up, Goten!"  
  
"I don't know…." Goten said dubiously. "Trunks never talks to me about that kind of stuff, and my bro would never go for it…."  
  
"It doesn't matter what *Gohan* thinks; this is about Trunks and Pan! I'm doing this whether you agree or not, and I've got Marron on my side! So are you in?"  
  
"Well….I guess."  
  
"Great! Thanks, Goten!"  
  
"No prob. But hey, can I ask you something, Bra?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Am I getting fat?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RaliNeoBlade: All right, I'm tired, I'm hungry, I can't be bothered to type anymore, ok? Of course I have to thank my loyal fans ::cough:: before I can go pass out. SOOOO!!! Thank you Saiyan Princess, dbzchiksrule, ?????, seventeens stalker, Meiyume, ills, Lady Pan, LilSweetCeres, water dragon, super saiyan pan, AnimeAngel, Victoria, SaiyanMad, EternalDreams, sumone, Ni-chan, medagirl, Chris, Bra Briefs-Vegeta, and Kitty-Chan for reviewing my last chapter!!!! Thanx y'alls!  
  
Rali: Kindly tell me what you think about this story…..See that little gray box labled "Submit Review"? Click it! Go on! I know you can!!! If you will, please RATE this story on a scale of 1-10, 10 being the best. THANK YOU!!!!! 


	4. Locker Material

Title: Oh, God, I'm Blushing!  
  
Author: RaliNeoBlade  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry it took me this long to get this up! I don't know what was wrong with me, I had it written the whole time. ::dodges from flying vegetables:: ACK! Sorry! Sorry! On with the fic!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"AAAAHhhhhh," Pan yawned, stretching her arms and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked at the calendar, it was the next day, Thursday. Then she looked at her clock- and leapt out of bed with a yelp. She struggled to get her clothes on, shouldered her backpack quickly, and ran downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
A piece of toast was just popping out of the toaster, and Pan grabbed it, rushing through her apologies to Videl, stuffing the toast into her mouth, mumbling excuses for getting up late to her father, and zipping out the door.  
  
She knew she really should walk to school to make up for missing the bus, but she didn't want her Henin to think that his talk with her had just gone in one ear and out the other, so she flew, making sure she was high enough so she would only look like a speck to the people on the ground, and carefully checking around the park before landing, crossing the street, and stepping into class just before the bell rang.  
  
She slumped in her chair, dumping her backpack on the floor next to her.  
  
"Rough night?" Pan turned to see her friend Lei smiling sympathetically at her.  
  
"You got it," Pan replied, yawning again. "I was up until midnight last night."  
  
"What? Only midnight?" Lei asked with mock disbelief. "You call that late?"  
  
Before Pan could answer, Henin came into the room and rapped his pointer on the desk to get their attention. Since Pan had him for both first and seventh period, (English and History,) she both entered his class in the morning, and left at the end of the day.  
  
As much as she tried to avoid it, during individual spelling practice Pan slipped into her favorite daydream. She and Trunks would have been alone on the beach, watching the sunset on her birthday. They were on towels next to each other, Pan in a bikini and Trunks in...well...trunks. There'd be a slight breeze, and both of their hair would be slightly ruffled.  
  
Just as the sun would slip below the horizon, they were both to sit up, Trunks turned to Pan and she to him, and Trunks put his hand under her chin, lifting her head to make her look at him.  
  
"Happy birthday, Pan. I love you," he would have whispered in Pan's dreamworld, then he'd lean down, his lips would settle on hers...  
  
"Pan!" Lei hissed frantically, nudging her to get her attention.  
  
"Wha-?" Pan sat up from being slumped in her seat. The dreamy smile was wiped from her face and her eyes became focused again. She looked up and gulped. Henin was staring sternly at her. Then she glanced back down at her notebook. And gulped again.  
  
Out of fifty spelling questions, she'd only managed to finish three! Pan bit her lip, picked up her pencil and wrote furiously until the end of the period.  
  
**********  
  
"What has been *up* with you lately, Pan?" Lei demanded as they walked out the door, Pan having avoided being snared by Henin again. Pan looked at her friend guiltily.  
  
"I don't know, Lei. My mind has just been slipping. I can't seem to do anything but daydream..."  
  
Lei clucked sympathetically, shaking her head. Then she asked, "Okay. Who is it?"  
  
Pan frowned, lost. "Who's what?"  
  
Now Lei frowned. "Who's the guy?"  
  
"*What* guy?" Pan scowled.  
  
"The guy you're daydreaming about!" Lei finished, exasperated, as they stepped into their second period class.  
  
"I have no idea what you could possibly mean," Pan replied huffily, and that was the end of that discussion.  
  
Math went by pretty quickly, and better than English had, since Pan had no *time* to daydream. There was a timed test on the properties they'd been studying, and it lasted through the whole period. Pan avoided Lei on her way to Science, not wanting to tell any more people than necessary about her feelings for Trunks.  
  
She daydreamed through that class, dimly registering the different stages in the 'life' of a star, and what she was supposed to do for homework. Stepping out of Science with a sigh, Pan walked to the lunch area, where she was met by a not-that-unusual sight.  
  
Her friends Lei, Tess, Nuriko, and Sakura were gossiping incessantly at their usual table. When they noticed Pan approaching, they motioned for her to hurry up, and scooted around to make more room.  
  
"Okay," Pan said wearily, "What have you got for today?"  
  
"Well," Sakura started hurriedly, "This is just instant, *right now*, news, but a few girls I passed on the way here were whispering something about-"  
  
"*I* was going to tell her!" Tess interrupted fiercely, then went on, "They were saying that they saw a really enormously, incomprehensibly, astoundingly cute guy walking around the school *right now*!"  
  
"It's true!" Nuriko burst in excitedly. "I *saw* him! He's tall, looks majorly smart, and, oh my god! You should have seen his muscles!!" She went into a dream-like state. "And those *eyes*...I'm telling you, guys, he's totally locker material!"  
  
Pan's eyes widened. Being 'locker material' was the highest compliment you could get among the girls at Orange Star High School. What it really meant was that if a guy was 'locker material', his picture was worthy to be taped on the inside of every girl's locker in the school. This guy couldn't be that cute, could he?  
  
"Do you think he's still around?" Sakura prodded, "I want to get a look at him! How old do you think he was?"  
  
Nuriko stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, giving the impression that she was doing some serious thinking.  
  
"Late, late teens of early twenties, I'd say," she announced finally.  
  
"More! Tell us more!" Tess squealed. All the girls leaned toward Nuriko, also urging her to continue.  
  
Nuriko was getting her look of smug superiority as she opened her mouth and drawled, "Weeelllll..." Then her jaw dropped.  
  
"What? What?" her friends cried. Nuriko pointed behind them, nearly fainting.  
  
"That's him! That dreamy guy!" Nuriko whispered, her voice hushed. Pan whirled around and found herself face to face with...Trunks.  
  
Confused, Pan craned her neck left and right, trying to see if there was someone behind him.  
  
"Hi, Trunks," she said absently, not really thinking about why he was there. "Hey, is there someone behind..."  
  
Trunks grinned. "Fine greeting! Do you address all your friends like that when they drop in at your school on their own time, Pan?"  
  
Pan suddenly remembered that Trunks didn't go to her school, that he was already out of school.  
  
"Oh!" She went slightly red. "Sorry, Trunks, I guess I've been a little preoccupied. There isn't anyone standing behind you, is there?"  
  
Trunks frowned slightly, puzzled, then looked behind himself. "No."  
  
"Oh," Pan said again. She wondered who Nuriko could have been talking about, then.  
  
"Uh, Pan?" Trunks asked tentatively, waving a hand in front of her face. She looked at him.  
  
"Oh, yeah. What brings you here, Trunks?" she inquired. He'd never come by her school before.  
  
"I just thought that maybe you'd-" Trunks started, but was interrupted by Nuriko, who jumped up and grabbed Pan's arm. Her friends had been sitting at the table with their mouths hanging open, and practically the whole lunch area was quiet, all the girls gaping like fools at Trunks.  
  
"What is it?" Pan snapped, annoyed. Nuriko, still not able to find words, tugged at her arm, pointing to the door. Pan sighed, then apologized to Trunks. "Sorry, Trunks. I think Tess wants to tell me something...I'll be right back." Nuriko pulled her toward the door. "Meet me in front of the school!" Pan called as she was dragged away.  
  
Trunks scratched his head, perplexed. Maybe high school had changed since he'd left...Then he looked at the rest of the lunch area, finally noticing the admiring gazes and drooling of all the girls. He backed up, nervously, stuffed his hands in his pockets, muttered, "I'll go wait in front, then," and rushed out the door, blushing like crazy, before anyone could follow.  
  
Outside the cafeteria, Nuriko groped for words as Pan stood with her arms crossed, clearly extremely irritated.  
  
Finally, Nuriko managed, "Do you *know* that guy, Pan?" breathlessly.  
  
"Who, Trunks?" Pan asked, kind of confused. "Yeah."  
  
"HOW?"  
  
"I've known him forever, Nuriko. Don't ask me how, because it'd take a week for me to explain how far back we go."  
  
"Pan, you don't seem to realize, but *that's* the seriously hot guy I saw asking where the lunch area was."  
  
"What?!" Pan gasped. "Trunks?! But-but you can't - he's-" she clamped a hand over her mouth, realizing just in time that she had been about to say, 'he's mine', which wasn't true at all. How could she have missed it!? How could she have forgotten that Trunks was just as attractive to every other woman as he was to her?  
  
"Whatever," Pan shrugged, pretending not to care. "I'm going to see what he came over for."  
  
Nuriko walked with her, along with Sakura, Tess, and Lei, who were all mystified, begging, "Introduce me! Introduce me!" To which Pan snapped, "No! No!"  
  
Just about every other girl in the school had followed Trunks to the front of the school, and he was now thoroughly uncomfortable evading their questions and concealed attempts to grab his attention.  
  
Pan was particularly pleased to see a girl called Carly among them; she was a popular cheerleader Pan didn't really get along with, (understatement) who was currently looking horrified that a guy was actually ignoring her. Trunks sighed with relief when he saw Pan.  
  
"Sorry about that," Pan apologized again. "My friend just wanted a word with me. What were you saying before?"  
  
Before any of Pan's classmates could butt in, Trunks slid on casually, "I was just thinking that maybe you'd want to go out to lunch for a while and talk about what you want to do tomorrow."  
  
Before Pan could reply, Carly sidled inbetween Pan and Trunks, put on her best 'dumb blond smile', (A/N: no offense to blonds) and giggled, "I'd LOVE to go on a date with you!"  
  
Trunks threw her a strange look, and Pan snorted at her with disgust. Still trying to be polite, Trunks corrected her, "I was talking to Pan." Then he turned back to Pan. "You can go off school grounds during lunch, can't you?"  
  
"I'd go even if I wasn't supposed to!" Pan enthused. Then, seeing Trunks' worried look, she assured him, "But I can, anyway, so let's go!"  
  
Struggling and 'excuse me'ing their way through the crowd, they strode quickly to Trunks' car. Pan hopped in without opening the door, and Trunks followed suit, grinning.  
  
"Where to?" Pan inquired as Trunks pulled away from the school.  
  
"Your choice," Trunks offered graciously.  
  
"Anywhere, as long as the food's good and we can get a lot of it!" Pan replied, rubbing her stomach. Trunks grinned again.  
  
"I can sympathize. I'm hungry, too."  
  
As Trunks drove into the center of the town, Pan leaned back in her seat, thanked Dende that he was driving sensibly today, then lost herself in staring at him. He didn't seem to notice, luckily. She also gloated to herself about having put Carly in her place, they'd been rivals for a long time. This was the ultimate victory!  
  
"Pan? We're here." Pan sat up, startled that time had gone by so quickly.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked as she got out of the car and walked to Trunks.  
  
"Chinese restaurant. All-you-can-eat buffet. You don't mind Chinese, do you?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Of course not!" she scoffed, grabbed Trunks' arm and pulled him toward the restaurant while he laughed. "I feel kind of sorry for the cooks at this place," Pan reflected. "They've going to finally meet their match when two saiyajin come into town."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RaliNeoBlade: Well…There. ::scuffs floor with shoe reluctantly:: I don't particularly like this chapter, but if you guys do, then what the hey? Anyway, Bra, Goten, and Marron ARE scheming something, and it WILL happen in the restaurant, 'K? Just keeping you on your toes…heh heh heh  
  
Rali: Well at least I finally got that up. I'll be working on the next chapter, but don't expect any miracles, a'ight? Cuz I'm really horrible on getting these things up quickly. All right, I'd like to thank YUE'S LOVER, ills, Miss Myrhe, SaiyanMad, Elijah Wood cute, Bra Briefs-Vegeta, medagirl 2, x0ferociousfemme0x0, mrchezzysnickers, Trunks' Princess, Saiyan Princess, Bunny, monica sanders, Hotohori4life-H4L, Jennifer Nguyen, Britt Hedlin, lalala, DR. SQUEE, Lt. Sparky, monica, carol, jakie, Gokou's Gal, Mairai_Pan, ?????, Periwinkie, Katie, damsalndistressdriseilla-asif, cb, Princess-of-Light, Madame Blueberry, Faith, and Rindou-chan for reviewing the last chapter! Ja ne!!! 


End file.
